Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of anti-freezing and deicing of road pavements, and particularly to a temperature-sensitive anti-freezing material for asphalt pavements and a preparation method thereof.
Related Art
Transportation is an artery of the national economy, and plays an invaluable role in the development of the entire national economy. With the rapid development of China's economy, road traffic has become a lifeline of a modern city. However, the snow and ice in winter cause a greatly reduced adhesion coefficient of the vehicle's tire, resulting in frequent accidents and blocked road, thus reducing the road transport efficiency and causing loss of life and property. For the purpose of removing the snow and ice on the road in winter, passive technologies are mainly employed at home and abroad, including mechanical deicing and dusting of a deicing agent. However, the annual consumption of human and material resources is huge, and the generalization in a large scale is difficult.
Traditional methods for removing the snow and ice mainly include dusting of a deicing agent, or use of a working process in which mechanical devices, adjuvanted with manual efforts, are mainly used to clear the snow on the road pavement to achieve the purpose of snow melting and icing suppression. However, there are great limitations on these measures in terms of environmental protection, maneuverability, cost and others. For the sake of convenient, fast and efficient snow removal, an active de-icing technology includes adding an anti-freezing and de-icing material to the asphalt blend. The technology has the advantage of one-time pavement, long-term effectiveness, and low maintenance cost due to the effect of chlorides in the asphalt pavement of lowering the freezing point of the pavement, and thus is widely spread in Europe, Japan and other developed areas.
Although it is now possible to add chlorides to the asphalt pavement during the paving process, chlorides in the asphalt pavement material may be rapidly released and easily flee from the pavement due to long-term exposure of the asphalt pavement to wind and rain, particularly in a hot season, which leads to a less high chloride utilization in the pavement.